


Far Away, Invisible Distance.

by arterivena (wisteriapinetree), winkiesempress



Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriapinetree/pseuds/arterivena, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkiesempress/pseuds/winkiesempress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lihatlah, laki-laki yang dulu begitu tulus mencintaimu, kini tenggelam dalam duka untuk perempuan lain—dan kautahu kau tidak boleh menyesal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far Away, Invisible Distance.

**Author's Note:**

> [kolaborasi arnn/winkiesempress (starting wave) dan arterivena/azukihazl (finishing wave), untuk #TAKABURCHALLENGE]
> 
> orange © takano ichigo; kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Naho menyaksikan segalanya; mulai dari saat Suwa masih laki-laki biasa yang tak menampakkan cahaya, hingga suatu hari di mana pendar baru tumbuh dan akhirnya bersinar sepenuhnya. Naho menjadi spektator sejak awal, menjadi pemberi sorot admirasi diam-diam, melihat kawan masa kecilnya perlahan merentangkan sayap.

Naho pernah berpikir, mungkin suatu saat nanti Suwa akan menapaki tangga yang begitu tinggi, terlampau tinggi hingga Naho tak sempat menghitung jumlah anak tangganya kala Suwa berdiri di puncak. Naho membayangkan satu anak tangga bertambah tiap kali Suwa mencapai satu keberhasilan, bertambah tinggi, sampai ada masanya Suwa menyentuh bintang-bintang, sosoknya tersamar oleh sinar dan Naho tak mampu melihatnya lagi.

Tapi kenyataannya, Suwa seolah selalu memberikan sepercik kirana pada Naho. Naho tak perlu merasakan sendirian. Naho tak pernah merasa ditinggalkan. Suwa senantiasa ada di sisinya, meski ratusan pasang mata sibuk mencuri pandang, ratusan hati sibuk memperebutkan. Suwa menyelamatkannya dari senior yang mem-bully-nya meski saat itu ia tengah bersama penggemarnya. Suwa memeluknya di malam tahun baru saat air matanya menetes. Suwa seolah bersedia melakukan apa pun untuknya.

Lalu, Naho jatuh cinta diam-diam. Butuh waktu yang terlalu lama bagi Naho untuk menyadarinya. Ia sempat jatuh cinta pada Kakeru, sempat menjalin ikatan asmara, namun ternyata tak semulus apa yang semula menjadi ekspektasi. Pada akhirnya Kakeru dan Naho kembali ke relasi semula—sahabat.

Naho membaca di kisah-kisah fiksi di mana orang yang jatuh cinta ingin menciumi pasangannya, menjadikan ciuman pertama sebagai target afeksi, dan Naho selalu menggeleng-geleng sambil menutup buku. Ia cukup tahu dengan debaran jantung yang mengisi dada kala Suwa menggenggam tangannya, perasaan tidak ingin kehilangan, dan harapan agar waktu berhenti tiap kali Suwa ada di sisinya. Meski semula ia menginterpretasikan segalanya sebagai perasaan persahabatan biasa—namun suatu hari ia menyadari satu hal.

Mengapa ada suatu gejolak tidak nyaman saat ia melihat Suwa dan Takako?

Tak hanya satu dua kali Naho diam-diam menangkap kerling Takako mengarah pada Suwa, terkadang bertahan beberapa detik sebelum kemudian Takako mengalihkan pandangan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Saat Naho masih berpacaran dengan Kakeru, ia dapat merasakan distansi antara ia dan Suwa kian menjauh. Mungkin tidak ada di antara mereka yang merencanakannya, karena bagaimanapun mereka masih tergabung dalam satu kelompok sahabat, dan Suwa adalah sahabatnya sejak masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Tapi secara tanpa sengaja, Naho dapat merasakan ketakutan masa kecilnya. Tidak, anak tangga itu tidak semakin bertambah, tapi berganti dengan suatu ngarai tanpa jembatan.

Batin Naho tertawa miris. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Suwa. Ia tak ingin ada jarak membentang. Tapi Naho pernah meninggalkannya, tak memedulikan afeksinya. Apa namanya kalau bukan egois?

.

 

.

Kemudian, insiden itu terjadi.

Sebagian besar kejadian buruk di dunia ini terjadi tanpa firasat. Pagi itu mereka masih berbagi tawa bersama, masih membicarakan acara komedi semalam, membicarakan produk roti isi baru di toko Azusa. Tidak ada tanda-tanda hal buruk akan terjadi. Matahari masih secerah biasanya, langit masih sebiru biasanya, segala rutinitas berjalan tanpa ada yang berbeda. Tidak ada barang jatuh atau sesuatu yang pecah sebagai firasat buruk seperti di kisah-kisah fiksi. Yang bersangkutan juga tak mengatakan kata-kata mencurigakan seolah ia akan pergi hari itu. Tak ada yang merasakan perbedaan.

Sepulang sekolah, Azusa berebut roti manis dengan Hagita di barisan paling belakang, membuat mereka tertinggal beberapa langkah. Naho menemukan dirinya berjalan di samping Kakeru, bersikap seolah memang sejak awal hingga kini mereka hanya sahabat belaka. Naho menunduk, tak menatap ke depan di mana Suwa dan Takako berjalan beriringan, mendiskusikan suatu hal. Kemudian mereka sampai di persimpangan, di mana Takako melambaikan tangan dan menyeberang ke sebuah toko untuk suatu urusan.

Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa siang itu, saat mentari tengah terik-teriknya, seorang pengendara mabuk melintas dengan kecepatan tak terkendali.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Takako belum sempat menoleh sepenuhnya saat mobil tersebut menghantam dan tubuhnya terlempar. Pekikan Azusa menguap sia-sia di udara, Naho kehilangan suara secara tiba-tiba. Buku di tangan Hagita terjatuh begitu saja. Bibir Kakeru bergetar seolah ada kata yang gagal diucapkannya.

Suwa yang pertama kali menggerakkan kaki; berlari sekencang yang ia bisa, lebih cepat dari kerumunan yang tiba-tiba datang dari berbagai sumber. Dalam situasi krusial demikian, Hagita bersikap paling rasional dengan menelepon ambulans, meski hanya dari balik kaca matanya saja ia tahu mungkin sudah tidak ada harapan.

Azusa menangis di pelukan Naho yang meneteskan air mata tanpa suara. Kakeru terlihat gelisah, belasan kali mengecek jalan dan menajamkan pendengaran, mencari tahu apakah ambulans telah datang. Tubuh Takako ada di pangkuan Suwa, sementara Suwa masih tanpa putus asa mencari-cari denyut nadinya—di pergelangan tangan, di leher yang berlumur darah, tidak ada.

Ambulans datang, dan sebenarnya percuma.

Takako sudah pergi saat itu juga.

.

 

.

Ada beberapa kematian yang mengguncang dunia; kematian-kematian orang penting yang tercetak besar-besar di halaman koran paling depan, kematian-kematian yang memonopoli stasiun televisi selama berhari-hari, kematian-kematian yang disesali jutaan warga dunia. Tapi meski kematian Takako bukan kematian yang seperti itu, tiadanya Takako cukup untuk membuat dunia mereka berlima berubah.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa mereka terlalu banyak menjadikan senyap sebagai suasana utama dalam tiap aktivitas. Nyaris tak ada yang berani membuka konversasi, takut menyinggung sesuatu yang berkenaan dengan Takako, takut membuka luka. Terkadang mereka masih diam-diam memandang kursi kosong dengan bunga-bunga di mejanya saat pelajaran berlalu. Tapi tak seorang pun memiliki keberanian membicarakannya.

Kalau bertanya siapa yang paling banyak berubah, Suwa Hiroto jawabannya. Keceriaan yang semula menjadi ciri khas menguap begitu saja. Kakeru sudah kembali ke lapangan hijau, tapi ke mana pun Naho mencari, Suwa tidak ada di sana. Tidak ada lagi acara berjalan beriringan saat pulang, dengan Suwa menuntun sepeda di sampingnya dan mereka tertawa bersama. Apalagi genggaman Suwa, pelukan Suwa—tidak ada lagi. Bahkan senyumnya pun tak pernah Naho temukan.

Lalu Naho sadar, ia sudah nyaris memijak titik ketakutannya. Kehilangan Suwa. Meski ia masih melihat Suwa duduk di kelas, sesekali lewat di depannya tanpa menyapa, tapi Naho sudah merasa kehilangan.

.

 

.

“Kau tidak bisa terus begini.” Azusa yang bicara. Saat itu kelas sepi, sinar jingga menyelinap di antara ventilasi dan menciptakan garis-garis debu bercahaya. Tinggal mereka berlima di ruang sepi. Suwa menengadah, menatap Azusa tanpa suara. Naho masih duduk di tempatnya, menunduk sembari meremas rok, tak menemukan kosakata untuk bicara. “Takako …,” Azusa memalingkan wajah sebelum melanjutkan,”… tidak akan bahagia kalau kau terus begini.”

Senyap.

Setelah jeda yang panjang, tiba-tiba Suwa bersuara.

“Takako … di mana?”

Suwa berdiri, membuat empat pasang mata langsung mengikuti gerakannya untuk memastikan lelaki itu tak melakukan apa-apa yang aneh. Tapi tiba-tiba, bruk, Suwa jatuh, menjatukan diri. Satu jengkal dari meja yang pemiliknya tiada, Suwa yang beberapa sekon lalu masih terduduk lesu, memeluk sambil menggoyang-goyang kaki-kaki meja kaku yang hanya dapat menjadi saksi dalam kebisuan hingga buket-buket bunga berceceran ke lantai; Suwa tidak peduli.

Hagita menutup buku, duduk membatu tanpa mampu mengerjapkan kedua mata, Azusa menangis bisu, dan Kakeru menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Naho semakin menunduk, remasan tangan pada roknya semakin kuat sampai menciptakan garis-garis kusut tidak karuan. Tapi sama seperti Suwa yang masih di sana, Naho juga tidak peduli. Pikirannya kosong.

Mereka tidak bisa melihat lagi keceriaan Suwa, tidak bisa.

Dan kala itu pula Naho sadar, Suwa telah mencapai puncak ketakutannya. Kehilangan Takako. Jika dengan Suwa yang berlalu lalang tanpa suara di hadapannya saja Naho merasa kehilangan, bagaimana Suwa sendiri, bukankah Takako tidak akan pernah lagi hadir di retina Suwa—selamanya?

Tapi kenapa rasanya … menyesakkan.

.

 

.

Keesokan harinya, seolah-olah beberapa saat sebelum Takako menghilang dari mereka, hari itu masih sama.

Masih sama. Mereka masih tidak pernah lagi bercanda ria, masih berdiam diri di kelas setelah jam pelajaran usai seakan-akan hal tersebut adalah kebiasaan baru yang mereka lakukan setelah ketiadaan Takako. Diam-diam Naho melirik Suwa, dan mulanya Suwa juga sama; lelaki itu masih belum turun dari puncak ketakutannya, menggumamkan kata-kata, “Takako, kau di mana?”

Suwa berubah.

Naho mematung. Di sisi lain dari keterpurukannya atas kepergian Takako, agaknya ia sedikit lega—ia tidak perlu lagi merasa sesak setiap kali menangkap kerling Takako pada Suwa atau sebaliknya, tapi, memikirkan perasaannya sendiri ketika situasi tengah seperti ini, bukankah terdengar (s a n g a t) egois?

Tidak ada yang memperhatikan Suwa lagi saat itu. Sampai tiba-tiba meja milik Takako terjatuh keras menghantam lantai, bunga-bunga terlempar ke sekitarannya. Mereka berlima sontak menoleh oleh suara yang begitu memekakkan telinga, termasuk Naho.

Namun sepanjang mereka membuka mata, tidak ada yang bisa menemukan Suwa.

Yang pertama kali sontak berlari melewati pintu kelas yang terbuka adalah Kakeru. Sementara Azusa menenggelamkan wajah di meja, Hagita lagi-lagi hanya terdiam sehabis menutup buku, yang Naho lakukan hanya meyakinkan diri, ia tidak boleh menyesali apapun.

Hingga Kakeru kembali memasuki kelas, raut wajahnya tidak karuan. Ketika mereka bertiga menatapnya dengan pancaran yang penuh oleh tanda-tanda tanya, Kakeru hanya menggeleng pelan, ada sesuatu yang mengaliri pipinya dari mata.

Pada akhirnya, semua terjawab. Suwa pergi mencari Takako, dan ia berhasil _menemuinya._

Azusa langsung menangis sejadinya, membuat meja yang digunakannya untuk menumpu wajah tadi kali ini benar-benar basah seperti jalanan becek sehabis hujan. Hagita masih diam, menutup mulut menggunakan kedua tangan. Sementara Naho, tidak seperti halnya ketika Takako pergi, sekarang ia tidak menangis bisu—melainkan hanya bisu, tanpa tangisan.

Suasana sekolah sudah sepi tatkala jingga menjemput sore itu, tidak ada yang menyadari apa-apa.

.

 

.

Dunia mereka berempat, hari-hari berikutnya, kian berubah. Tidak ada acara pulang bersama, tidak ada acara tawa hangat yang dahulunya menghiasi, tidak ada acara berbincang-bincang ketika guru keluar kelas. bahkan menyebut nama, tidak ada. Mereka awalnya hanya tidak sanggup bicara takut-takut menggarami lagi luka lama. Kemudian waktu berjalan. Mereka seolah-olah tidak pernah saling mengenal.

Kakeru menemukan Suwa di kolam renang sekolah sore itu. Dengan tubuh mengapung kaku, kulit sedikit lebih pucat dari manusia hidup biasa. Dan ketika itu pula Kakeru menyadarinya; Suwa telah pergi, barangkali memaksa paru-parunya terus bernapas di dalam air sampai perlahan-lahan berhenti bekerja.

Lihat, Naho, lelaki yang dulu begitu tulus mencintaimu, kini telah _tenggelam_ dalam duka untuk perempuan lain.

Tidak pernah ada yang membuka _time capsule_ , bahkan sepuluh tahun kemudian. Dunia masa depan benar-benar berubah dari surat yang Naho temukan ketika ia di tahun kedua SMA. Lantas, Naho si penerima surat maupun Naho si pengirim surat, kalian tahu kalian tidak boleh menyesal.

 

.

.

.

—end.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: HAAAAA APA INI HAAAAA NGEBUT SEJAM #SALAHSIAPA
> 
> mb salsa alias mb wingqysempresz (/SENGAJA), maapin pendeq ya bagianku aku gabisa buat panjang-panjang tapi aku udah nepatin komitmen qannnn (insert lenny face here). jadi... jadi… jadi apa udahlah ga etis ngomongin di sini #smph
> 
> dan buat siapapun yang baca, makasih, maaf ga jelas finishingnya :(


End file.
